Double Janeway
by Im a Doctor Not a Writer
Summary: There is a little temporal time loop and Janeway gets to meet…herself! They talk a moment, and then decide to do a little…research...Rated M for reasons...


**There is a little temporal time loop and Janeway gets to meet…herself! They talk a moment, and then decide to do a little…research. **

**Enjoy!**

**A/N: I'm not really sure if you can call this femmeslash, but…it does have some adult themes…not for the short-circuited.**

It had been just another ordinary day in the Delta Quadrant for Cap'n Janeway. It had actually been a rather quiet day, which Janeway thought was odd...too odd.

It was now 1600 hours, and Janeway's shift was now over, so she dragged herself to her quarters. Janeway sat down on her couch when she got to her quarters and did not want to move. That was cut short however, whenever she caught a whiff of her sweat-stained turtleneck and realized she needed a shower.

"I'm too damn tired to stand up in the shower. I need a bath." Janeway groaned to herself, slowly getting up and removing her uniform.

Janeway watched as the tub filled water and many bubbles before climbing into the wonderful tub. A bath was a luxury that Janeway rarely had the pleasure of indulging in, but these past few weeks had been really throwing obstacles at her, and her body was ready to give up.

Janeway finished stripping off her uniform and stepped into the tub, feeling her bones creak and crack, and chuckled at her aging body.

Janeway was getting well-comforted and relaxed in her bath, when the ship shook. Janeway then snapped out of her daze in a Starfleet minute.

"Bridge, report." She commanded.

"It appears we have gone into some sort of rift, captain. We are having some trouble scanning, but it doesn't appear dangerous. We will relay any information to you as soon as we get it."

"Alright, Mr. Paris. Keep me updated. Relay the information to my quarters. Janeway out."

Janeway went back to her bath, when suddenly she heard a buzz. When she looked up, Janeway saw herself, sitting in the tub, staring right back at her.

"Well this is interesting..." Replied the other Janeway…

"Who are you?" Janeway asked, obviously knowing that it was indeed herself. "Captain Kathryn Janeway of the-" Janeway piped in on the middle of it.

"Starship Voyager" they said in unison. The other Janeway cocked her head to the side. "So you are me, and I'm you" Janeway said, looking at the other, uniform-clad Janeway who was now climbing out of the tub.

"That appears to be so, Captain…me. Now, I think I might have to join you Kathryn, the proper way" the other Janeway said, now stripping off her uniform.

"Wait, what are you-" all Janeway heard was a splash before she could say "doing?". Janeway now eyed the other, now naked, Janeway sitting across from her.

"This is just too freaky…" Janeway said to herself, watching as she watched…herself soak in the bubbles and get quite comfortable. "Do I always look like that when I get in here?" Janeway asked the other Janeway, a little shocked at how she actually looked while bathing.

"What, old? Well I guess, I don't know. I've never really paid any attention to how you-we-I bathe. Besides, you look terrible. And by you, I don't mean me. Well, I do, but…oh just shut up and relax. We both need it, I can assure you. When we are done here we'll talk business…or Starfleet protocol, or whatever."

Janeway cocked an eyebrow. "Excuse me, Ms. Janeway…but when did I become such a smart-ass?" Janeway really wanted to relax, but she was having some difficulty with it seeing as there was someone else sharing the tub with her, and that someone happened to be her.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I was in the middle of a conflict with the Borg when the time rift came through our ship and brought me here. Now, seeing how I know how you can be, since you are indeed me, we both know how the Borg can stress us out. Now, I don't particularly care to go back to that scene with the Borg, so I wouldn't mind staying right here."

"Did Q put you up to this?" Janeway asked herself, still curious as to why this Janeway was still here…in her tub…naked.

"Q? No, we haven't heard from him since, well I think you know when. Back when he tried to mate with you-us…you know what I mean. No, this has nothing to do with Q." Janeway was getting quite relaxed now, and she had an even less likely chance of leaving now.

"Well, then why are you still here?" Janeway asked. The water might have been warm, and her body might have been well-pleased by it, but Janeway wasn't buying it.

"Well, let's see…" Janeway began sarcastically. "If I know my crew like I think I do, Chakotay would be panicking right about now, wondering what the hell is going on, while Mr. Paris and Mr. Kim are on the bridge doing all sorts of scans that Voyager knows how to do. Now, your crew probably does not know I am aboard. However, Mr. Paris and Mr. Kim are probably on the bridge running the same tests that my crew is running. I'm sure that in approximately two hours, we will know what this thing that's going on is. Until then, I think I am going to meditate…in this tub."

Janeway didn't know what to say to this logic. She really needed to stop hanging around Mr. Tuvok so much now that she thought about it…back to Voyager, Janeway watched as she-herself went into a deep relaxation in the tub, so Kathryn then reluctantly decided, she might as well do the same.

Approximately 15 minutes later, Janeway was just about to snooze off when a splash caught her attention. Janeway sat upright and just caught the sight of the other Janeway's backside getting out of the tub before wrapping a towel around her.

"You know, I was just about to doze off to sleep." Janeway said, glaring at the other Janeway.

"I was too, but I knew if that happened, neither one of us would want to get out whenever our fingers started to become prunes. So come on, here's a towel. I'll go get us a robe."

Janeway was beginning to feel a little suspicious of this Janeway. Well, was it? Janeway was not used to visitors in her tub, let alone having another Janeway in the tub. Was she sure Q wasn't putting her up to something? Janeway decided some further questioning was needed. Janeway grabbed the towel from herself and wrapped it around her bubble-covered body. Janeway let the water out of the tub and stepped out, instantly freezing the moment her foot touched the carpet.

Since the other Janeway was nowhere to be found at this moment, Janeway rapidly dried herself off with the towel, and turned crimson red when she heard a whistle coming from behind her. Janeway stood up immediately and covered up what she could with the towel before feeling secure enough to see who was making that awful noise.

"I have to say Kathryn, even if the rest of our bodies turn to mush, we've got a butt like steel" said the other Janeway, maneuvering around the slightly embarrassed Janeway.

"Oh, it's you." Said Janeway, relieved it was only herself teasing…herself. "Who else would it be?" Janeway asked, holding out a robe for Janeway. "Besides, only you and I know what great assets we truly have. Have you worked on your biceps anymore since your last velocity game with Seven?"

Janeway thought for a moment. "If you are referring to the game Seven and I played on star date 50432 that was nearly a month ago. And I've gone a few times since then." Janeway was now feeling self-conscious. This Janeway knew her every move…her every play. She had to get to the bottom of this.

"What was the star date when you left your ship and came here?" Janeway asked herself, who was now replicating two cups of coffee.

"50526.3 to be exact." Janeway handed the other Janeway her cup of coffee. Janeway sipped the coffee as if it would bring her life, and when she put her coffee down, she noticed the other Janeway was doing the same thing. Then, both Janeway's looked at each other, smiled, and then laughed at each other.

They sat there awkwardly for a moment, each of them being quiet and just looking at each other, occasionally sipping their coffee, until the other Janeway spoke up.

"Tell me, Kathryn…" Janeway looked up from her PADD that she'd just picked up; "have you ever wondered what it would be like to have sex with yourself?" Janeway nearly spit out her coffee.

"I beg your pardon?" Janeway asked, setting her coffee down, before she spilt it everywhere. "You heard me, Kathryn. Tell me…have you ever thought about what it would be like having sex with yourself? I mean, who knows your body better than you? Only you know where you like to be perfectly touched, caressed, kissed, licked, suc-"

"Ok I think I get the picture" Janeway interrupted. Janeway thought for a brief moment before answering, giving the other Janeway just enough time to take a drink of your coffee. "I'll admit, maybe when I was at the academy I did…well wouldn't you know if I did? You are me, after all."

Janeway gave her a stern look. "Of course I know! Or else I wouldn't be asking this. Now, answer the question…"

Janeway sat puzzled for a moment. She pondered the thought. "I guess in theory you could…I don't understand why you wouldn't because you wouldn't have any emotional connection to the other person."

Janeway replied quickly, "Oh but you would have the ULTIMATE connection! It's you! Your own self! 100% same exact DNA! You wouldn't have to worry about sloppy I love you's or anything, because it's yourself! You know precisely how, when, and where to please…yourself, and wouldn't have any regrets, because it's you!"

Janeway looked at the other Janeway with a strange glare. "There might be something to your logic here, but I am not too sure if I am all that willing to try it. How did you come up with this anyway?"

"When I appeared in the tub…I saw you-me sitting there, and I thought, 'that's a handsome woman there.' I wonder what it would be like to touch you-myself. What would it feel like? What would sex feel like? We both know how our masturbating scenes usually go, but with a second 'us', would it then be different? That's pretty much what I came up with while you were snoozing in the tub."

Janeway took a sip of her coffee.

"I'm not sure if I like this idea or not." Janeway looked at herself, pondering the thought.

The other Janeway grinned mischievously… "There's only one way to find out!"

Before Janeway knew what was happening, the other Janeway had removed her robe, and was standing bare naked in front of her. The other Janeway set down Janeway's coffee mug, and grabbed Janeway's hand.

Janeway was unsure at first, but she knew she needed to get laid, and who better to lay her than herself?

Janeway made it to the bedroom, her mind completely blank. She sat on the bed and felt her robe come undone. Janeway looked up at the other Janeway, unsure of how to proceed.

Janeway stood over Janeway, knowing what to do, but wasn't entirely sure Janeway was ready. "How would you like to proceed?" She asked Janeway.

Janeway smiled at herself. Partially because she was nervous, and partially because she knew what would most likely come next if she were by herself.

"Well, I'm sure you know what's in the drawer on your left, or we could just do it the old-fashioned way."

Janeway smiled at the other Janeway. "I thought you'd never ask."

Janeway motioned for Janeway to lie down and then stopped once more before going any further. "I don't have to kiss you, do I?"

Janeway laughed at herself for a moment. "Well, I've never had sex without that before, but it's more or less a signal of romance…since we aren't exactly romantically involved I don't think we have to-"

Janeway was interrupted by wet suction behind her ear, which caused her to gasp. Suddenly, she could feel her body heat increasing as the other Janeway found her most sensitive spots, and did not cease to begin pleasing Janeway in the slightest. Janeway thought her head might explode at the thought of pleasing herself, while actually…pleasing herself. That thought was quickly blocked as she felt the other Janeway begin sucking on one of her breasts while kneading the other one.

The sensation was intriguing, and what Janeway realized in that moment that there really was nobody who knew you better than yourself.

When she finished her assault on Janeway's breasts, Janeway began trailing wet kisses down Janeway's abdomen, contemplating in her mind exactly what she liked, and therefore what she knew Janeway would love.

When she reached Janeway's nether region, she paused for only a moment, just long enough to take in the sight of herself before planting her lips on Janeway's clit. Janeway thought she might fly off the bed, so to hold her down, Janeway grabbed onto the other Janeway's hips and did her best to hold her down while plunging her tongue in and out of Janeway's core. When she felt she had a firm enough grip on Janeway's hip, Janeway moved her left hand up to Janeway's breast and began kneading it again, causing stronger thrusts yet.

Janeway knew at this point, it would not be much longer before Janeway would fall over the edge and into the oblivion of an orgasm.

To enhance Janeway's pleasure even more, Janeway kept her mouth's focus on Janeway's clit, and plunged two fingers into Janeway's core, curling them in just the right motion to elicit a moan deep from Janeway. "I've never heard myself go that deep before" Janeway thought to herself as she continued to pleasure this woman writhing beneath her.

With the end of that thought, the floodgates broke loose, and Janeway was trembling rather fiercely, with Janeway continuing to thrust throughout to prolong the orgasm, and wonderfully enough, brought on a second orgasm.

When Janeway came down from her high, she let out a large exhale, and then laughed for a moment. She then looked over at the other Janeway, who had a rather large smile on her face.

Janeway sat up and smiled mischievously at the other Janeway. "My turn" she said, reaching for the drawer on her right. She had replicated a fairly new toy for some possible holo-pleasure, and she thought now would be a good time to use it.

Janeway pulled out the double-ended dildo and gave a dirty look to the other Janeway.

"On your back, Captain" Janeway commanded, a little bit more forcefully than she intended. The other Janeway complied, and felt a surge of electricity shoot through her already.

Janeway slowly inserted one end of the dildo into herself before moving on top of the other Janeway.

"What do you plan on doing with tha-" Janeway was about to ask, but was silenced when Janeway put a hand over her mouth and lowered herself down more onto Janeway's body.

What happened next was nearly identical to what happened before. Janeway began sucking on the base of Janeway's neck, and began caressing, touching, and kissing down Janeway's body. She had always wondered what it would be like to actually do this to herself, and the moans that the Janeway beneath her was nearly belting, really brought a smile to Janeway's face, because she knew she was definitely succeeding.

Janeway moved her ministrations down south some, and began teasing Janeway's clit, before placing her new toy at Janeway's entrance. When the other Janeway elicited a gasp and a nod, Janeway thrust into Janeway's core, eliciting yet another moan from herself.

Janeway felt herself slipping over the edge and amidst her hazy vision, she noticed the look on Janeway's face, and she could tell they were both getting insanely close to edge of no return.

With only a few more thrusts, both Janeways fell over the edge, holding onto each other, both belting out a large moan before trembling for a few moments, and collapsing.

Janeway eased out of the other Janeway and then removed the toy from herself, before plopping down on her bed, exhausted.

The other Janeway sat and looked at the ceiling for a moment. "That was…some research…I have to say." Janeway felt like she needed a cigarette. "That was-I…I can't even..." Janeway trailed off.

"Want a cup of coffee?" Janeway asked, sitting up, and moving to find her bathrobe. Janeway stood up and put her bathrobe back on as well. "Sounds good to me; I'll check and see if Paris and Kim have found anything about our suspicious time loop."

Janeway placed a cup of steaming coffee in front of Janeway as she browsed through the information sent to her by Lt. Paris.

"Ah, too bad. I could just about get used to this" Janeway said with a smile, sipping her coffee. Janeway merely looked up from her cup of coffee, with a slight blush. "I didn't know I was THAT good."

The other Janeway motioned her coffee mug to a toast and only smiled as she sat down on the sofa. "So, what did the boys send you?"

"Temporal time loop. Or at least that's what it was according to Mr. Paris. Chalk face hasn't gotten past some sort of time loop. Mr. Kim believes it was a worm hole that we went through that caused the time loop. What do you think?" Janeway asked the other Janeway, knowing exactly what she was going to say.

"Unless that worm hole opens up again, it looks to be like you are stuck with me." Janeway said, wondering how that would work out. "The only question is, what would we do about Seven?" Janeway asked, causing the other Janeway to nearly spit out her coffee. "What do you mean what would we do about Seven?"

"Oh don't tell me you don't have the hots for the six foot ex-borg drone. Everyone else on the ship thinks she's the best thing since replicators! And don't give me the whole 'she's a member of my crew' bullshit. You are how many thousand light years away from home?" Janeway made herself comfortable, knowing this was going to be an interesting conversation.

Janeway was just about to comment on that, when suddenly there was a shake. Captain Janeway grabbed her commbadge in an instant, and called the bridge. "Janeway to bridge…what the hell just happened?"

"It seems to be another temporal time loop Captain! We aren't sure what is going to happen this time. The ship's shaking too much for it to be a worm hole." Tom Paris was shouting over the comm system.

"Captain, have you ever heard of a time wave?" Ensign Kim came over the comm system. Both Janeway's were now getting dressed and getting ready to head to the bridge. "Do you mean the Guinan time wave?" the other Janeway asked, allowing Janeway to preoccupy herself for another quick moment.

"They were said to not have existed for over 100 years Captain, but since we are in the Delta Quadrant, expecting the unexpected seems to be our daily norm. I think we may be in a time wave."

"Agreed, Mr. Kim. We-I will be heading up to the bridge momentarily. Find me any information you can-*the ship shook*-on this time wave. Janeway out" the two Janeway's finished getting ready and walked out of Janeway's quarters to the bridge.

When both Janeway's arrived on the bridge, the ship shook violently once more, and when they steadied for a moment, all the crewmembers thought they were going crazy, because they were seeing double. There were not one but two Kathryn Janeway's on the bridge. Is this what had gone wrong last time?

"Report!" Janeway shouted, holding onto the other Janeway and her chair as she had braced herself.

"Shields are down 20%, captain. Other than that, we seem to be alright. No damage done to the hull…yet." Kim shouted, bracing himself for the next violent shake.

"Mr. Paris, send all available information on this time wave to my ready room…Captain Janeway, you're with me. I'm going to need your expertise to help save my ship before I lose you."

Both Captains moved to the ready room, and then began pacing as they read all available information.

"Each wave we go through feels like the wake from another ship…almost like the wake of a boat on the water. If we can't ride out through the wave, we may have to ride outwards to avoid the wake." Janeway said, trying to think logically and creatively.

"What if…" the other Janeway began. "What if it was like the wave of the ocean. It's very difficult to get through the waves, but if you can make it through, you can usually find calmer waters."

Janeway thought about this for a moment. "This is a time-wave. If it is indeed like the wave of an ocean, our time may get screwed up as we hit stronger waves. Let's make sure the computer can keep up with the time changes. Then, we'll worry about the hull."

The other Janeway was about to leave the ready room, when Janeway stopped her. "If I do end up losing you, I just want to thank you. You've given me such joy; such excitement. I don't want it to end. But I know I will probably lose you, so let's say our goodbyes now."

The two Janeway's hugged and shook hands, both knowing what they had to do now. "I'll go speak with Seven down in Astrometrics and see what she can do with the computer. You stay here and keep an eye on the bridge. I have a feeling I won't leave you before I get back."

"Alright" Janeway said, "but no funny business. Just work."

Janeway nodded and saluted to Janeway, before leaving the ready room and heading to Astrometrics.

Tuvok watched Janeway as she sat in her chair, and only winked at her, because he knew he would hear about what happened with Janeway later. Between him and Janeway, there was never a dull moment.

"Alright Mr. Kim, how's the ship holding up?" Janeway asked, creating a new plan in her head. "Shields are down 40%, captain. Still no extra damage to the ship. We've gotten mighty lucky."

'More lucky than you know' Janeway thought to herself.

"Alright, Mr. Kim. Reroute all available power to our shields. Keep only the primary ship functions working. I want us out of here with as little damage as possible."

"Aye, Captain" Kim said, moving his fingers frantically on the console.

"Now, let's see if Seven and Janeway can work their magic on the computer." Janeway said, sitting back in her chair.

"Seven of Nine to Captain Janew- to the bridge" Seven said over the comm system. "Let's hear it Seven" said Janeway, hoping for some rather good news.

"Captain, the…other Janeway and I have integrated a rotating Borg chronometer that will keep our time zones balanced until we reach the end of the time wave. However, the chronometer will continue rotating after the wave has ended, so I will need immediate notice when the wave ends so Voyager does not go forward or backward in time, in a matter of seconds."

Captain Janeway understood everything Seven said, and now she knew it was time to get her plan into action.

"Alright, Mr. Kim, you heard Seven of Nine. Let's keep an eye on that wave. Seven, we are ready when you are."

"Aye Captain" said Seven curtly. "Seven of Nine out."

Janeway then felt the hit of another wave begin to knock the ship, but it quickly stopped as soon as it started. "Thank heavens for Borg efficiency" Janeway said, looking at Chakotay's scared face.

"Looks like we will make it through this in one piece after all, Captain." Chakotay said, his constipated face easing up some.

Just moments later, Janeway could see clear space. "Ensign Kim, you better tell Seven to shut that Borg thing off. We have smooth sailing from now on." Janeway said, smiling. Just then, she wondered what had happened to her other Janeway.

"Computer, locate Kathryn Janeway" Janeway said, wondering what the computer would come up with.

"Captain Janeway is on the bridge" replied the metallic female voice.

'It was nice knowing you, Janeway' Janeway thought to herself, thanking herself for the time she did have with…herself.

**Please R&R and let me know if you enjoyed reading this or not! (You can R&R if you hated it, too.)**


End file.
